Forgetting Him
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Touka tries to forget a certain someone by using someone else to help make her forget. Despite the fact he might be the one she's trying to forget. Sequel to Valentine's day. Warning the graphic sexual content.


Forgetting Him

Polt: Touka tries to forget a certain someone by using someone else to help make her forget. Despite the fact he might be the one she's trying to forget. Sequel to Valentine's day. **Warning the graphic sexual content. **

Characters: Touka K, Kaneki K/Sasaki H

Angst/Hurt/Comfort

**Warning- this is a lemon, so if you are under eighteen and/or not into this kind of fanfiction. Then don't read. Well enough of that. For those who decided to stay go ahead and enjoy. :)**

She released a scream.

Then she became engulfed in warmth. She closed her eyes. Enjoying this blissful moment. Then her eyes peeked open. Watching him above her shout out her name. It ran in her ears causing her to shudder. He released his grip on her hips, and laid off to the side. She laid there. She shouldn't have told him. This was supposed to be nothing. Only a simple act to help numb the pain. But now she had just confessed to him her real name. Not to just a stranger, but a _dove. _Not only had she just put herself in jeopardy, but Yomo's as well. She flung her arm over her head. _I see he's still out. Somewhere. Doing god knows what. _She needed to lie. Quick. While _he _ was still foggy from ecstasy.

"Touka-chan huh."

She froze and stared over at him.

His lips curled into a smile. "That's a really pretty name…."

She opened her mouth to protest. To lie. To admit that she made a mistake. But thanks to her fogged mind during the heat of the moment she may had just cost herself her life. Somehow the ghoul investigator's eyes began to drop. She stopped, and pressed her lips tightly together. The words stuck inside her throat. She released a sigh and brushed back some of his black white waves. He let out a chuckle, and draped his arm over her waist.

"Thank you Touka."

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Never thought I would get that kind of answer."

"Hm…"

She watched as his red and blue eye continued to droop as he finally gave into exhaustion. As the clock ticked off in the background. She only watched. Sleep being the furthest thing on her mind. Right now all she could think about was this dove and how much he resembled _him._ But somehow this dove was different. She found herself admiring his lips as they curled into another smile, a small grasp on his pillow. His slow and steadily breathing. He looked so peaceful, so content. Closing her eyes, she rolled away. Opening them the plain white ceiling staring back down at her. Thankful for the empty slate because her mind was a complete jumble. She began to lose herself in her thoughts. Reminiscing over the events that lead to this.

Today, had been just another day for Touka. Taking orders, making them, cleaning up after people's messes, etc. Doing all of that while Yomo stood behind the counter watching while she frantically made each order. Her effort were useless though because more people just kept on coming. Many being of them being business men who needed a much needed caffeine buzz after staying up late all night catching up their work. Then teenage girls who only yapped on their cellphones while she served them, and about any other type of citizen of the 1st ward as well.

Finally that all just ended. Everything had finally settled down. The shop completely empty except for her and Yomo. She welcomed the silence. Thankful that after a long hard day she could relax, and close the shop without delay. She stopped sweeping when Yomo walk into the room. In his large overcoat.

She leaned the broom on her hip. "Where are you _going_ now?"

He stared at her with his usual cold eyes. "I have some business to take care of."

"Where might that be?"

"That is none of your concern." With that he exited the shop.

Of course as usual that pissed her off. She found it annoying enough that she had to run the whole shop by herself. Now on top of that Yomo would leave at all hours of the night. Not leaving behind a note, or some sort of explanation, and every time she would confront him. He would only say he had been "out on business."

She angrily shook her head and went back to sweeping. She wished that people would stop keeping her out of everything. Ever since the raid of Anteiku. Yomo would treat her a lot more gently. And leave her out of important decisions, like she was some sort of native child, and which pissed her off even more. She knew what the real world is it was nothing but pain and misery. Suffering the losses of her parents, her brother, Anteiku, her only friend, and the list goes on. Her grip on the broomhandle tightened. She knew of only one person...who ever came to her for help.

Then she became flooded with a sudden flash of memories. The stupid boy. His dark hair, and olive eyes. The stupid eyepatch which should have just made him an easier target. His crazy obsession with books. How he was determined to become stronger, so he could protect those he loved. Then there came Aogiri Tree ripping away his smile and his heart. Leaving to fight all of his battles alone. Then he...he…

She shook her head. _Let it go! It's his own damn fault for going down there alone. That doesn't mean..I don't miss him. _With another sigh she threw the broom and dustpan back into the supply closet. Walking behind the counter, and grabbing the nearest tin of coffee bean she could find. Ripping the tin open, and poured its contents into an empty pot with hot water. She put in the machine and waited. Leaning herself agistment the counter. Her thoughts drifted back to that _dream._

The stupid dove, her, a white snow rabbit, and...Kaneki.

She tried everything to forget _him. _Working extra hours at Re. To prevent her mind from wandering. Exercising into pure exhaustion. Leaving her muscles aching when she collapsed onto her bed. Helping out at her grandfather's mechanic shop. Doing anything, and everything to keep her mind off _him, _and it worked intill..

He came.

With his stupid hair, and even stupider grin. His dumb gary coat, and even dumber suitcase. His retard friend, and their even retarder attitudes. Having no choice but to serve them because she technically was the only waitress that worked there. She had to scold Yomo for not greeting the customers _again. _

She froze when she saw them. All sitting on one the shop's many tables. Not because he is a dove. She had surprisingly found herself growing used to them. For over the past year watching them race inside and order something for themselves. But still each time one would come in her defenses were raised until the finally left the shop. Then she could finally breathe again. But now she couldn't breathe. Her mind began to race. She feared that her heart would burst on of her chest. _No it can't be...there's no way…_ She quickly shook her head. He stared up at her. Lips curling into a smile.

Everything stopped. Everything grew silent expect the tumbling of her heart. _NO, IT'S NOT HIM!_

"Three coffees please."

His voice awakened her from her thoughts. She nodded and quickly scribbled it all down, Spun around, and raced into the kitchen. Next thing she knew. She had began heaving into the sink. The throbbing in her head grew stronger. _This can not be happening! I'm going crazy. There's no way that's him. It's not HIM! _Her grip on the sink's side tightened. _He's gone. You need to let go._

_But I can't. _A small voice inside whispered.

She released her grip. Easily ignoring the small voice protests. She hurried up and made the coffees. She placed each mug gently on a tray. _That dove is not him. You're overthinking this. You clinged onto that hope for too long. _She took a deep breath. _Take it easy. You got this. Just serve them their coffees, and be on let them be on their merry little way. _

She walked out. Noticing that Yomo had plumped himself directly in front of them. Touka had to use all of her willpower to keep herself from screaming a string of curses at him. A man with green hair flashed him a confused stare. While the other who looked like a complete delinquent with flashy orange hair shrieked. Yomo ignored them and leaned closer. She tightened her grip on the tray. After several intense seconds he slowly pulled away. He pushed the chair back and walked past her.

"It's not him." He said in his usual monotone as he left the room.

She waited till he completely left the room. Then walked over and placed each steaming mug in front of them. Ignoring the strange haired dove's glaze, and handed him his coffee. He smiled and took the mug into his hands.

She only nodded and began to walk away. She stopped when she heard a sniffle. She glanced back. Her hand clenched tighter onto the tray.

"It's good isn't it."

Then she smiled. Quietly observing the man from a distance until he finished the coffee, left change on the table, and walked out with his friends.

Now since that day she couldn't get her mind off of him.

It originally been her idea to start the coffee shop up. She wanted to do something besides running and hiding. Wanting to keep Anteiku's values alive. Though she secretly opened the shop for _him_. Knowing deep down the thought of _him_ coming back was only a silly dream. Yomo reassured her countless times that _he_ was gone, but her conscience would scream and an sudden itch would bubble up to the surface. Now thanks to that dove her mind became a even more jumbled mess.

Soon after that she started having that dream.

All the things she did to forget him: Now failed. That dove now drove her to the brink of insanity. She tried to avoid working extra hours at Re. In fear that he would come back in. Exercising would bring back the memories of when they _trained together. _All of the oils at Ironside would cause her to think about his dark roots. Then her unconscious would suffer by having that goddamn _dream. _

Now she could barely sleep at night. Spending all of her days struggling to keep herself from passing out, and all thanks to that damn dove. That damn dove with the stupid hair, and even stupider grin. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth when the coffee machine beeped. Taking the mug in her hand. Beginning to pull the dark warm liquid up to her lips, but it came to an abrupt stop when he heard a sudden rapping.

She placed her mug down on a nearby table, and went over to answer the door. Her feet stopped and her eyes grew wide. _Dammit no! Not now. What could he possibly want. _He knocked harder causing the throbbing in her skull to grow stronger.

"Hey excuse me! Are you guys closed?"

She put her hands around the doorknob. Taking several deep breathes. _You're fine. You were bound to have to deal with him sooner or later. Just give him what he wants, and let him be on his way. Just like last time. _She opened the door.

"What are you doing. Do you have any idea what it's like outside."

"Sorry." He flashed her an awkward smile. Then he squeezed past her. His strange locks were dripping, and his gray coat clung to his body. She grew more ignored with each water that dropped onto the wooded. For god's sake she had just mopped.

"Again sorry. I only came by to return this." He pulled a novel out of his jacket.

Her eyes only grew wider. Completely forgetting about the time he came into the shop and asked to borrow a book from the shop. That had been weeks ago.

"Sorry I am returning it so late. I've busy lately with...work."

She groaned in annoyance and threw her hands on her hips. "Re only leads books for three weeks. You had it for _three months." _

"I know that. Sorry about that. Here." He chuckled and handed her the book. She ignored the jolt of electricity she felt from the light brush of his fingertips. She spun around and went over to one of the many sleves were all of the books were kept.

"Hey, who's this?"

She turned around. The damn dove stood there with a picture frame in his hands. She started walking over for a closer look. Her heart stopped when she saw _him _staring back up at her. Then it all came flooding back. His forced yet gentle smile, how she found him the alley after almost being killed, the fight in the church, his eyepatch, his t-_No! It's not him! That stupid dove is not him. _

_You know it is._

She clenched her teeth. _Shut up. _

"Give…"

_You know there is no denying it. _

_I said shut up._

"It.."

_Stop lying to yourself Touka. You'll bring yourself more pain. _

Then she clenched her fists. _No! Allowing people to be close to me only brings me pain. _

"Back...

_You're still lying. _

_Shut up! You're dead. _

"NOW!"

A white haired man raised an eyebrow. "_Am I?" _

"Right now! Give it back!" She grabbed the frame. Attempting to yank it out of his hands.

His grip only tigented.

She grinded her teeth. "Let go!" She yanked harder. His grip grew tighter.

"Please I only want to know who's in the picture."

She only yanked harder. Then there came a sudden crash. In an instant both on the floor picking up the broken pieces. She closed her eyes ignoring his frantic apologies and shaking hands as he brushed each shard. She opened her eyes. _He _stared back up at her. His face obscured by the shattered glass. _Ironic. _She thought dryly as she picked up another shard.

"I mean it. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to break the frame. I'-"

"Don't worry about it." She said. Cutting him off. "It's only a stupid picture. Nothing to get so worked up over."

"Then why do you look so sad."

Her hands came to an abrupt stop, and she closed her eyes, her head continued to spin. Should she tell him. She barely knew him. For all she knew he could kill her right here. He is a _dove._ Nothing but another _damn dove_ that would shatter her already fragile world. But he…

Somehow managed to cause her heart to race.

"He was.." She clenched her apron, and knowing full well she couldn't take her next words back. "A friend."

"Oh where is he n-Ow!" He grimaced. A glass shard sticking out of his finger.

Her eyes grew wide. The smell of his blood filling up her nose. It seemed so...familiar. The smell completely fogging her brian. Bringing back another wave of memories. The church. That Gourmet bastard. Her. Him. And the taste that lingered on her tongue afterwards. How _his taste_ hunted her tastebuds for days afterwards. She pressed her dry lips into a thin line.

"That hurt. I bet-"

"Let me."

His red and blue eyes grew wide when she took his injured hand. Placing two fingers over shard and pulling. He bit his lower lips to avoid screaming out in pain. She finished pulling it out, and then tossed it off to the side. Blood instantly pooled to the surface causing the scent to grow stronger. Touka tried hard not to start drooling.

"Just give it a m-"

His jaw dropped when his finger became engulfed by her mouth.

His blood instantly awakened her tastebuds. _He tastes just like him, but how is that even possible. _She closed her eyes and sucked harder. Bringing back memories of Anteiku, crimson wings, steaming coffee mugs, an eyepatch. She clenched her eyes tighter and ignored those thoughts. Focusing only on the taste of the warm scarlet liquid flowing down her throat. Blood dripped out of her mouth and spilled down her throat when she flicked her tongue over the wound. Frustration growing when the wound began to close up.

Meanwhile Sasaki's head was spinning. Trying hard to figure out what is happening. His only intention was return the overborrowed book, and be on his way, but here he was. Something that he _never _expected to happen. Being completely alone with the beautiful waitress. The one who went out of her way to avoid him for _months, _and is now somehow…

Lickling his fleash.

He bit back a moan. Praying that she didn't feel something growing hard against her thigh. When the wound finally closed up she pulled her mouth away. His face redden watching saliva dripping down his recently healed finger. Wet blood painted down her lips and running down her pale neck. Her dark eyes filled with hunger. He turned his gaze away. Drying his finger on his jacket.

"I should probably get g-."

Then he felt a sudden wight. His heart pounded. He could feel everything. The warmth radiating off her body, the softness of her flesh, the racing of her heartbeat. She clenched on tightly onto his coat. Trying to force back the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Don't go. Please. Don't Go."

He stared down at her in awe. Her dark eyes woven together with tears made them slimmer. A lot like jewels. The wetness of her cherry red lips. She was...so familiar...that look...he swore he had seen an anguished look like this before.

"_Dammit, why did you have to change!" _

The voice sounded so much like hers. Expect it was filled with rage. Could she… So much had happened to him. There was so much he didn't remember. Everytime he would see these flashes of a different coffee shop. The one a lot like Re, or when he would see flashes of a someone just like the blue haired waitress, but expect she hair was darker and a different style, and crimson wings blazing down her back. The dreams of the white haired man hunting him. Sadistically pleading for him to become stronger. The dream involving that same man, the waitress, him, and rabbit. Those memories had been banging inside his skull for some time, but now they were becoming more vivid.

"Sasaki?"

"Huh?" Her voice shaking him from his stupor. "Sorry." He wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer to her chest. His lips curled into a smile. "You know interrupting people is very rude."

Her gaze hardened. "Very funny. Says the person who goes braindead for five straight minutes."

He chuckled, and pulled her closer.

She closed her eyes. "Aren't you cold. Would.." She pulled herself back. " Like something to warm you up."

"I…" Suddenly her lips were close to his. Only a breath away. The humming of her heart growing stronger. The waitress who haunted his dreams. Now her had her body pressed close against his. Hands placed upon his chest. With trembling hands he cupped her face. Using his fingers to brush back her bangs, and seeing both eyes continuing to shine brightly. He pulled himself in. Planting a soft kiss against her reden lips. She sighed and closed her eyes causing more tears to spill down. He pulled his mouth away. and started planting soft kisses throughout her face. Planting them on her forehead, the tip of her nose, using his tounge to like away her tears. She took a deep breath and clenched a hand on his arm. He moved on. He laced his fingers through her dark hair. Yanking her head up. She gasped. He then trailed kisses down her neck. Licking the blood clean and only leaving a reden smudge behind. Her breathing growing heavier with each of his licks.

He tilted her head back. Once again cupping her face, and planting a hard kiss against her lips. She opened her mouth so his tongue could come inside. Their tongues did a wet dance. After several minutes had past he quickly pulled away. The empty shop filling up with their labored breathing. Her finger brushed his trembling lips.

"W-who are you?"

Her heart clenched. He still didn't remember. _Of course not because that's not him! _She shook her head. Hers hands tightening their grip on his jacket. _Fine that doesn't matter. You... _She leaned herself closer. _Will help me forget him. _Planting a kiss on his forehead. Running her fingers through his ridiculous hair. He released a soft sigh, and leaned his head back. Feeling the soft presses of her lips trailing down. Lips brushing a part of his collarbone. She leaned lower, but the rest of his skin covered by his jacket. She grimaced. Her hands pressed close against his chest feeling the tattoo of his heartbeat. The warmth flush of his skin. The hardness of his muscles, and something hard poking her her stomach. She reluctantly pulled herself away. The warmth of his body enriched into her skin.

He sat further up. His chest heaving as his lungs soaked up the air. "Is something wrong?" He gasped.

"Do you want to continue this?" She pressed her hands together. "Somewhere else?"

"I…" Should he? He barely knew her. Let alone if she were to pose some kind of threat. Hell he didn't even know her name. But she became engraved into his mind since he first laid eyes on her. Now here she is. Sitting before him and offering herself. Her taste still lingered in his mouth. His body still remembered how seconds earlier it had been basking in her warmth. The cold he felt from the rain now long gone. He grew harder at the thought. Cupping her face between his palms and leaned close.

"Yes." He whispered agistment her lips.

Her breath catched. His tone rippling through her like warm honey. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, allowing herself to bask in it's warmth. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue back inside. It ripping apart her fangs and stealing her air. He gently pushed her back, and stood up. She blushed when he grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her straight agistment his chest.

Her lips curled into a smile as he kissed her forehead. "Where is it?"

"Upstairs."

"Well that's convenient." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" She shouted. Her face reddening.

He smiled down at her. Admiring her beauty. Her flushed face, her dark eyes, her soft cherry red lips. He brushed back more of her hair. "You're really cute when you're angry." He leaned back in.

Her heart stopped, and leaned closer. His tongue plunging down her mouth. His hands brushing her hips, and cupping her ass. Thrusting her close causing her eyes to bulge. He immediately let go and quickly pulled himself away. "Sorry."

"Upstairs, or the table over there." She panted. Her gaze hard.

His eyes widen and glanced over at the small wooden table. The thought of doing her on such a hard surface having absolutely no appeal. He took her hand. "Alright let's go."

They managed to keep their hands off each other as they strolled up the stairs to Touka's apartment. That all changed though when the door slammed behind them. Her took her shoulder and slammed her against the wall. Slamming his lips back to hers. Licking apart her lips and nipped on the soft pink flesh. He closed his eyes and pulled himself closer. When she felt the hardness coming from between his hips. She blushed. The only sound coming from her lips being pants.

He pulled his face. Staring down at her with eager eyes. "Y-you're room."

"The hall to the right." She mumbled into his shoulder. She closed her eyes. Allowing herself to enjoy his scent.

Next thing they knew they were both stumbling down the hall. While their hands continued to roam down each others bodies. She finally managed to peel off that sorry excuse of a coat. She found herself blushing again. His dark shirt clung to his skin. Muscles bulging causing the itch to grow stronger.

With all the force she could muster and pushed him back. His back throwing the bedroom door open with full force. She stopped at the doorway. _Should I do this? What if Yomo comes home and sees..._Her already flaming face turned another shade at the thought. _No. I need to do this. This doesn't mean anything anyway. _With shaking fingers she began to pull apart the strings that held together her apron. _I have to do this. I want to able to forget everything. Yomo, Anteiku, Ayato, Father, Everything! Especially him. _She took a deep breath and finally got the knot undone. It landed on the floor with a flutter in front of her feet; while he stood there and watched. Taking another deep breath as her fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Once she finished it slid down her shoulders and softly landed beneath her feet. Then undid her belt, landing on the floor with a clunk, allowing her dark jeans to slide down her legs. She found herself shivering. Not used to allowing herself being so exposed to anyone.

Sasaki still couldn't believe that this was happening. That he could grow_harder_ from just watching her strip. She continued to shiver, pulling her arms to together for warmth. Next thing she knew he had his arms wrapped around her.

"We don't have to do this." He whispered. Though his body said otherwise.

She gently pushed him back. His arms still held her tightly. She stared up at him. A sudden brightness in her dark eyes. "You're turn?"

She ignored him by ribbing his shirt open. Buttons crushing onto the wooden floor with a clutter. She once again found herself turning red. Quietly admiring his muscles. Her fingers brushed his chest, then began soft carrelesses down his abs. He closed his eyes while moaning at the soft ticklish sensation.

He gasped when he flew down back first onto the bed. Before he could shout out in protest she straddled both his hip and thrust ed him forward. He hissed through his teeth as he hips continued rolling into his. He began to protest again when she crawled off. It was cut off when she noticed her her fingers brushing his belt buckle. He threw his head back once more. Feeling some relief when they came undone. She pulled her hands behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra, and then tossed it off to the side not giving a shit where it landed. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. How the moonlight made her sapphire hair shone. Her dark eyes bright with lust and something he couldn't put his finger on. Her skin that felt as soft and smooth as a pearl. Completely beautiful and flawless.

He placed both hands upon her shoulders and gently laid her down on the bed. He planted a gentle kiss on her lips while his fingers brushed the waistband of her panties. He stared up at her. "Are you still sure about this?"

She closed her eyes, her chest heaving. _Yes! Yes! Please help me forget. Help me forget pain. Help me forget__him. _ "Yes." She went. Her voice barely a whisper.

"Hey." He leaned down. Kissing away her tears. She didn't even know that she had started crying. "Please don't cry. I'll stop right a-"

"No." She went sternly, but her voice came out shaky instead. "I want this. I-just need a minute."

His lips curled upward. "Okay. Take all the time you need."

He leaned down, and planted another kiss to her lips. Featherlight brushes down and across her bare skin. She could feel him agistment her thigh. She opened her legs inviting him. He had himself so close that she wanted to scream, but that stopped when he slammed himself inside. Her eyes grew wide. She had never that it would be so painful. Definitely not the pleasurable feeling she was seeking. He pulled her close. His fingers brushing back her bangs. His nose brushing across her skin giving her a ticklish sensation.

"You okay." He mumbled into her skin.

The warmth of his breath caused rippled of warmth to spread throughout her body. She stared up at him. The damn dove with the dumb hair. The damn dove who hunted her very being. Now here he was on top of her. Here to help make her forget. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. A fiery determination in her dark eyes. "Harder."

He gave a silent nod, and thrusted harder. She grimaced and dug her nails deep into the skin of his back. The pain now gone, and the pleasurable feeling finally becoming dominant. She bit her lower lips while her nails dug deeper breaking the skin. Her fingers now becoming warm and sticky. She shut her eyes when his mouth engulfed her nipple. Her mind a complete fog of ecstasy. When he hit the right spot she released a scream.

"Harder! Please harder!" She screamed.

He closed his eyes. Moaning as he pushed himself harder. He opened them. Staring down at the woman beneath him. Her sapphire hair spilled across the pillow. Her wide open mouth as she panted and screamed. Her right arm pulled back. A death grip on the headboard.

He was so close, but..he needed her to come with him. He just couldn't figure out how. Then it came to him.

"Your name." He demeaned. Thrusting himself harder.

"What?"

"Your name?!" He repeated.

"My name…" Her voice trailed off. Blood continued to sweep through her fingers. Her legs pulled his hips closer.

He pressed his nails deeper into the skin of her hips. Plunging himself deeper inside. _So wram. _He needed to know. Who she was and why he started to feel this way about her, and why he kept seeing these flashes of her and all these other strange memories attached with it.

"TOUKA!" She screamed.

He threw his head back. "Touka-chan!" He tightened his grip emptying himself inside her. Ounce it was all over he collapsed off to the side. He chuckled at her silly expression. Then planted another gentle kiss on her forehead. He casually laid on his side. His hand brushed her hip. She responded by forcing a weak smile. For awhile he could just relax. He didn't have to think about the Quinx, Akria, Arima, the rumors going about the CCG. For a few hours he got to be selfish, and do something for himself. Soon though he would have to think about them all over again. He is their mentor and the CCG's recent pride and joy. He had to make Akira and Arima proud. He had to protect his squad especially Mutsuki. And tomorrow his squad along with countless other squads will be infiltrating the auction. He had no idea what will happen, or how it will all end. Even though deep down he knew he was not going out of this unscafed, not his body but his mind.

"You okay?"

His lips curled into a smile. He placed a gentle hand on her chin. Wanting badly to kiss her goodnight, but she only became a blur and soon she faded away.

_Sweet dreams, Touka-chan._

She awoke the next morning. She immediately sat up. The other side of the bed empty. She sighed and pulled the covers up. She should've expected this. What happened between them last night meant nothing. But then why…

Did she feel so empty.

Her fingers angrily squeezed the covers. _Why? Why the hell do I feel this way? Last night was supposed to make me feel better. _She shut her eyes. _Dammit! Why do I always continue to feel this way. _Her eyes peeked open. A familiar smell filling up her nose. Her eyes glanced over towards the nightstand. Where a cup of coffee sat along with a note. Her grabbed the letter. Somehow her hands were trembling. Her horrid eyes scanning quickly across the scribbled handwriting.

_Hey Touka, _

_Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. But I have things to take care of. Well I hope afterwards that we can spend some more time together when I get back. By the way my name is Sasaki. Sasaki Haise. _

Somehow her gaze softened, and she found herself smiling. _Sasaki Haise, huh. Maybe I won't be forgetting you after all. _

**A/n Whooh! That took awhile to write. Well I hope you enjoyed Forgetting Him. Another smut of Touken that involved things escalating in the coffee shop. I noticed that alot of those fics about them involves the shop. I kinda feel bad for the shop, and good thing the customers don't know. Lol. Well hope you stick around for the rest of my mini one shot series.**

**I'm currently working on the next part of How I met her. The next chapter will hopefully be posted up soon**

**As always Reviews are respected :)**


End file.
